Cats in the Cradle
by Aquestra
Summary: Flashes of Vegeta and Trunks' intricate father-son relationship. Based on the Harry Chapin song 'Cats in the Cradle'. [One-Shot Complete]


**Cats in the Cradle**

* * *

The lyrics in this fic are NOT MINE. They are the lyrics to a beautiful song called Cats in the Cradle by Harry Chapin (which I suggest you listen too - it's amazing and will help you understand this fic). This song always reminds me of the Vegeta/Trunks relationship, and I hope you enjoy my interpretation of it. :)

**The Lyrics are in BOLD.**

Just to be clear here is a short list of all the things I DON'T own (but wish I did :P): Dragon Ball Z and the song Cats in the Cradle.

* * *

_**My child arrived just the other day**_

The brat was born.

_**He came to the world in the usual way**_

The woman was a complete disaster, I hope she regains her figure immediately.

_**But there were planes to catch and bills to pay**_

I can't fucking take this planet anymore. I need to beat Kakarot, to achieve my birthright. If he is training in space, the so shall I.

_**He learned to walk while I was away**_

I have achieved the legendary, but no one seems to give a damn. Everyone's more enthused about the brats new mobility skills...

_**And he was talkin' 'fore I knew it, and as he grew**_

Pathetic as he maybe, he is growing strong. Today at breakfast the five year old fiend and the Kakarot spawn accidentally blew up half the compound. It pissed off his mother, which made me quite content. Perhaps I will allow him to train with me.

_**He'd say "I'm gonna be like you dad**_

I allowed the brat to train with me in the gravity room for the first time. He let his guard down, I punched him square in the face, winning the measly match. He told me he wished to be as strong as I. The brat also told me he loved me. I may have hit him harder than I thought.

_**You know I'm gonna be like you"**_

The brat immediately wanted to go another round.

* * *

**_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon. Little boy blue and the man on the moon. When you comin' home dad? I don't know when, but we'll get together then son, you know we'll have a good time then..._**

* * *

_**My son turned ten just the other day**_

The woman insisted I spend a father-son day with the boy for his celebration of living another year. Surprisingly, it went okay.

_**He said, "Thanks for the ball, Dad, come on let's play**_

The boy came to me later in the evening with a round object used in a human game called baseball. I think that's the one the scar-faced freak plays. He had insisted I toss it around with him, how absurd!

_**Can you teach me to throw", I said "Not today**_

I waved him off, I would not stoop to the same level as the woman's weakling ex-companion.

_**I got a lot to do", he said, "That's ok"**_

I told him I needed to train in order to exceed Kakarot. The boy's blue eyes watered over for a moment. I felt that strange feeling churning inside, the one the humans call guilt, but only for a moment. The boy manned up and nodded, he understood.

_**And he walked away but his smile never dimmed**_

For some reason the boy smiled at me. It wasn't his usual sincere smile, the one he and his mother shared, this one was forced. The feeling returned to my stomach.

_**And said, "I'm gonna be like him, yeah**_

That night that strange feeling persisted compelling me to go see him. The boy was asleep at his desk. The lamp on when I entered his chambers, shining down on his obscure lavender hair. I crept through his room to move him to his bed, a warrior needs a proper sleep after all. But my eyes strayed to the paper pinned under his lavender locks. It was an assignment. The task was simple enough; who do you want to be like when you grow up?

_**You know I'm gonna be like him"**_

'Like my dad.'

* * *

_**And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon. Little boy blue and the man on the moon. When you comin' home son? I don't know when, but we'll get together then son, you know we'll have a good time then...**_

* * *

_**Well, he came home from college just the other day**_

Trunks returned home for the summer. Something was off in the compound while he was gone. I had become weaker. Maybe it was because I had no consistent sparing partner. What ever it was, my balance was off. And now, with him at home, it had returned.

_**So much like a man I just had to say**_

Trunks seems to be thriving in his studies. I was also impressed that he was clearly keeping up his training to some extent. My chest swells a little seeing him again; the strange sensation tingling in my chest was pride.

_**"Son, I'm proud of you, can you sit for a while?"**_

I invited him to dine with me and then spar.

_**He shook his head and said with a smile**_

Trunks declined politely.

_**"What I'd really like, Dad, is to borrow the car keys**_

Trunks is more interested in seeing Goten and finding a woman to lay with for the evening. I refused to be a cock-block, so I allowed Trunks to leave.

_**See you later, can I have them please?"**_

As fast as my balance had returned, it was lost.

* * *

_**And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon. Little boy blue and the man on the moon. When you comin' home son? I don't know when, but we'll get together then son, you know we'll have a good time then...**_

* * *

_**I've long since retired, my son's moved away**_

Earth has long been peaceful. The Z-losers have all gone their separate ways. Unfortunately my son is one of those losers.

_**I called him up just the other day**_

As I lay the frail woman down to bed and watched her aged body sink into the sheets reality hit me. She was going to soon be leaving this realm, stolen away by terminal illness. Her departure was clearly going to be soon and then I would be alone. I stare down at her. Since I came to earth that last time, I had never been alone. My eyes flicker to the mobile telecommunications device on the bedside table.

_**I said, "I'd like to see you if you don't mind"**_

"Son, I request your presence."

_**He said, "I'd love to, Dad, if I can find the time**_

"I wish I could Vegeta, but I am super busy...

_**You see my new job's a hassle and kids have the flu**_

... the kids are driving me mad and I'm a little busy running Capsule Cooperation...

_**But it's sure nice talking to you, Dad**_

...I didn't even think you knew how to use a phone, is everything okay with mum?...

_**It's been sure nice talking to you"**_

...bye. Thanks for calling."

_**And as I hung up the phone it occurred to me**_

_**He'd grown up just like me**_

_**My boy was just like me...**_


End file.
